


Trade

by dumb_bunny



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot, Short, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bunny/pseuds/dumb_bunny
Summary: Instead of killing Rick’s group members, Negan makes a trade
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlSweetSerialKiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/gifts).



Well...shit.

Was all Carl could think, they ran dead into the Saviors and were trapped in a circle of the mangy killers. Of course things got worse when he walked out....Negan, the leader of these psychopaths. Carl was hardly keeping up with what the man was saying, panicking hard on the inside while trying to keep his cool on the outside was very focus consuming. He snapped back into the real world when that man, Negan, said something about killing a member of his group to teach them a lesson about obedience.

There was a scream, high pitched and loud, it took Carl a moment to realize it was from himself and that he had lunged foreword, landing at Negan’s feet. Shit shit shit shit shit......

Carl hadn’t even noticed he had spoken either with all the adrenaline stomping any logic and reason out of his head. 

“You’d really throw yourself at me for some sack of shit like him, kid?” Negan laughed, nudging Carl’s shaking body with the end of Lucille. 

The small boy glanced back at Rick, who was giving him a ‘the fuck are you doing, dumb ass?’ look as Negan looked him over and said something Carl couldn’t quite hear over the pounding in his ears.

“Shoot, guess we have a deal then, Prick. Your boy for your one of your peoples lives. Won’t be so generous next time.”

What....

Did....did he just trade himself for Abraham’s life? Aw shit...

He was still shaking uncontrollably when Negan barked at him to get up, legs jelly. Negan gave Carl an almost gentle look before telling his men to get everyone out of here. That look alone surprised Carl but really shocked him was when Negan lifted him up so carefully, like he was the most precious little porcelain doll in the world, held bridal style in his captor’s arms with his head pressed so softly to his large, warm chest. 

Carl stared up at him for a moment before struggling, kicking and pushing weakly at the man. He fought as hard as his tiny body could, though once they were out of sight of anyone, Saviors or otherwise, he sniffled. Poor little angel was terrified beyond belief, he hadn’t realized how hard he must’ve been shaking and breathing when he felt gentle rubbing on his back. Negan, this psychotic masochist was....comforting him? 

“It’s okay, baby doll, ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just cry already.” Carl felt Negan’s chest rumble against his head as he spoke.

Cry? Carl never cried, he promised Lori he’d be strong for her, not cry like a sissy when he got scared. But then again....crying sounds real nice right about now. 

Carl had managed to hold back his panic attack all they way to the Sanctuary, that’s when it really hit him. He was back in Negan’s arms, feeling small and feeble before he delicately nestled his head into that warm, strong chest and sobbed, batting at his captor faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already late at night, Carl should be exhausted from such a long day and all the tear induced panic. But no, he’s wide awake with his brain and body screaming at him to just go to sleep already. How can he possibly sleep? This deranged clown of a leader just tore him away from his family and was now spooning him. 

Ugh, why did it feel so nice to be held and cuddled after a panic attack? Shouldn’t he be trying to escape? The more Carl laid there trying to think coherently and make sense of anything the more he wanted to stay with Negan.

Yikes, he wanted to stay with this man that tried to kill his friends and took everything from them, and why? Because he was getting the love and affection he desperately wanted from his dad? Carl wished Shane was alive just so he could slap him silly for such an idea.

Now that he thinks of it, if Rick comes to rescue him, he can just say he tried to get away. Sure it was lying but there was no way he could ever tell his dad that he didn’t try to fight.

Too much thinking...it’s sleepy time...

With that final thought that had no other purpose then making Carl feel a little better about himself, he snuggled into Negan’s strong arms, settling down to sleep for once.


End file.
